<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>吃醋 by SpicyTaroball</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105541">吃醋</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyTaroball/pseuds/SpicyTaroball'>SpicyTaroball</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:08:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyTaroball/pseuds/SpicyTaroball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>双性<br/>我流d/s</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>姜广涛/胡良伟</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>吃醋</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>起因只是爸爸让他一起看那档他去当选手的综艺。爸爸把他抱在腿上，看花絮里被问起自己时他的反应，小家伙回避镜头的眼神让他格外不是滋味儿，尤其在他跟其他选手玩得热切的情况下。爸爸忍不住又问：“这跟节目里的男孩子不是玩儿得挺好？学老师说话招同学打你也玩得挺开心。怎么提到我就不自在了？”</p><p>说到“招同学打他”的时候他不受控制地颤了颤，为这事爸爸在节目组准备的酒店房间里已经教训过他一次，数据线抽在腿根的触感他无论如何不想再回忆。而撇去身体上的折磨不提，一边要哄爸爸高兴一边还要分神担心大师兄回来会不会发现什么就已经叫他苦不堪言。爸爸早晨离开之后他全然顾不上身体的疲惫迅速收拾残局，又叫来客房服务彻底清扫房间换了床单被褥再补上安全套才敢躺下休息。那天他左半边屁股连带腿根都肿得厉害，坐下的时候一度表情失控，瘪着嘴像是要哭出来的样子不知道被镜头记录了多少进去。</p><p>他以为回了北京之后爸爸不会再追究这些事情，但他的确永远摸不清爸爸的想法。他倒不是不理解爸爸为什么这样耿耿于怀，组cp营业自然不用说，这件事爸爸任何时候拿出来责难他他都无可辩驳。更多让爸爸不悦的事情在于选手们都是男孩子，尽管爸爸也一直把他当男孩对待，但他终究和真正的男孩儿不一样。小男生打闹起来不会在意肢体的距离，但他不行，爸爸给他划下的界线已经足够宽容，没有再越线的道理。可录制节目很多事情也并非他能控制，他希望爸爸也能给他多一些理解。</p><p>他怯怯地坐在爸爸腿上，藏不住的委屈堆积在他的唇角，却还是乖乖向爸爸解释营业cp是节目组的处理，又老老实实地交代自己表现得不自在的原因。</p><p>“我不是、不是因为姜老师觉得不自在，我在其他老师面前也是那样的。”</p><p>“就像姜老师你对每个选手都一视同仁，我对待导师的态度也不能有太大的差别。在节目上面，都需要端水的。”</p><p>“你觉得这个解释说的通吗？”爸爸说。他几乎想从爸爸怀里逃出去。</p><p>他不知道爸爸在意的从来不是事情发生的原因，只是不高兴看他对别人表现出超过对待爸爸的亲密。</p><p>他直到被爸爸摁在浴室地板上灌肠的时候才反应过来自己说了多不应该说的话。爸爸很久没有亲自做这个，一是为了照顾他的羞耻心，二是他自己也确实听话每次都洗得很干净。这次爸爸有心叫他难堪，对他的哭求置若罔闻，让他看着镜子被爸爸打开腿灌药。他用手遮脸，致使自己得到两只红彤彤的掌心。爸爸灌了他一肚子药液，插上肛栓让他四肢着地跪好，而后当真放了一杯水在他的后腰：“不是喜欢端水吗？端吧。”</p><p>他忘了爸爸向来不会跟他讲道理。和其他工作室的小男生营业、与节目组的男孩们突破底线距离的打闹，还有在爸爸去了节目之后没有表现出他对待不同老师的亲疏之分，这在爸爸眼里都是他确确实实做过的事，他现在要做的不是辩解，而是用身体为这些惹爸爸不快的事情买单。但就在刚刚，他为这个账单又添了一笔：顶嘴。</p><p>他为了稳住那碗水不得不止住抽泣，连呼吸都得刻意放轻些。但下腹的坠痛仍然让他很难集中精神维持平衡，他视线有些模糊，眼泪落在地上，他小声喊着姜老师，向爸爸说对不起。</p><p>“这张嘴现在说不出我爱听的话，别说了，做点别的。”爸爸并不满意他的道歉，在浴缸边坐下，用刚才打人的细棍点了点他的嘴唇。他小心翼翼往前爬到爸爸腿间，后腰杯中的水面上漾起了细微的波纹。他用嘴咬开拉链，褪下内裤，将爸爸的阴茎含进嘴里。</p><p>原本爸爸教过他的事情他都能做好，比如现在他应该含得深一些，用吞咽的动作收缩喉孔按摩抵在上面的龟头。但水杯和灌肠的痛苦将他的注意力分散，过程中几次牙齿不小心磕到了爸爸的东西。爸爸拽住他的头发让他头仰得更高些，他顺着爸爸的力道向前膝行了一小步，就感觉腰侧一凉，水杯滚落在地上发出的声音让他绝望地闭了闭眼睛。</p><p>爸爸最终射在他嘴里，他出了一身薄汗，怕得发抖，却也没有忘记规矩，他将精液含在舌尖张嘴让爸爸看了一眼才吞咽下去，再将爸爸的阴茎舔舐干净，为爸爸穿好裤子。爸爸揉揉他的头发，起身将他抱到马桶边，准备取下肛栓的时候他终于意识到什么惊恐地挣扎开来，跪在地上哭得分外可怜：“姜老师求你，我自己洗，我洗得很干净的。”</p><p>爸爸让他闭嘴，用短鞭抽到他不敢再反抗。爸爸用给小孩把尿的方式让他排泄，将他里里外外洗了个干净，他因为羞耻哭得几乎背过气去。爸爸扣着他接吻，嘴唇贴着嘴唇安慰道：“别哭了，乖，你什么样子我没见过。”</p><p>他又被爸爸抱在腿上看那段花絮，不同的是这次他用女穴吞吃着爸爸的阴茎。他身前的东西像之前的每一次一样被堵上，后穴已经在浴室里被爸爸用短鞭抽得红肿——五十下，爸爸让他自己掰开屁股报数，他不记得从头来过多少次，前面的小屄也不少被鞭稍波及。爸爸扣着他的腰让他一次次用力往下坐，问他还要不要端水，他哭得说不出完整的句子。</p><p>他不知道是怎么被爸爸带到床上的，爸爸让他躺在床边抬起腿，阴茎抵上他的后穴。那里已经肿得碰一下都疼，但爸爸要肏，他除了张开腿承受没有别的选择。他想让自己听话，但这实在是太疼了，爸爸进入的时候他打着哭嗝，嘴里不受控制地哀求不要，爸爸每顶一下都让他抽着气哭痛。他想让爸爸放过他，胡乱说着他认为能让爸爸开心的话。他说他对其他导师不一样，他说提到爸爸会逃避不是因为不自在。爸爸反复询问他为什么，最终从他被哭声碾碎的词句里拼凑出满意的答案。</p><p>是因为不愿向镜头透露的相处点滴，是因为不能公之于众的喜欢和爱。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>